Cuestiones
by FiraLili
Summary: Había un punto discutible en la relación que llevaban pero Kagome nunca le dio importancia, no hasta que Ayame saco el tema: ¿Qué es lo que a Sesshōmaru le gusta de ti? Una pregunta curiosa que volteó su mundo de cabeza. "Escrito que participa en el Foro Hazme el Amor: Reto del mes de Julio "Parejas: Sesshōmaru y Kagome"".
1. ¿Por qué te gustó?

**Buenas, muchas seguro querrán matarme por subir esto y no otro capítulo de "Viaje al pasado" *se esconde bajo la mesa* pero es que entré al reto del Foro "Hazme el amor", me pareció muy interesante así que lo hice. Juro solemnemente que ya estoy terminando el otro capítulo de "Viaje al pasado" y éste escrito no tendrá más de 2 capítulos. Un beso.**

**Disclaimer: InuYasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.**

**Advertencia: AU. Faltas de ortografía que pase por alto.**

**El escrito participa en: Reto del mes de Julio "Parejas: Sesshōmaru y Kagome".**

**Cuestiones**

_**¿Por qué te gustó?**_

—¿Eh?

Kagome había parado de comer al oír la pregunta de su amiga, la cual esperaba una respuesta, se rascó su mejilla con algo de pena, esa pregunta fue sin lugar a dudas inesperada.

—¿Y? —presionó la pelirroja con una sonrisa picara.

—Ayame déjala respirar un poco —intervino Sango después de tragar su zumo y centrarse en el acoso que sufría su amiga.

—Pero —comenzó a reclamar la pelirroja.

—¡Ya! —replicó la castaña con tono autoritario logrando que Ayame hiciera un puchero para seguidamente cruzarse de brazos.

—Sólo era curiosidad, Sango, no tienes que ponerte así —murmuró actuando resentida para cambiar su cara a una sonrisa—. Además, yo quiero saber qué es lo que a Sesshōmaru le gusta de Kagome.

—¡Ayame!

Kagome sonrió algo contraída a la plática que se comenzaba a tornarse en discusión entre sus amigas, suspiró, no es que no quisiera responder es sólo que no sabía que decir, no tenía ni idea del porque Sesshōmaru había querido salir con ella en primer lugar antes de eso los roces que tenían eran muy pocos, ni siquiera se hablaban o miraban, nada… entonces, ¿por qué?

Bien era cierto, ella fue la primera que comenzó a mirarlo y a pensar en él pero nunca esperó que él llegara a voltear para mirarla, parecía simplemente imposible, ¿por qué ella?, ¿por qué ella habiendo tantas otras en la universidad?

No es que no fuera bonita, llegando a ese punto sabía que tenía su atractivo, el suficiente para tener varios pretendientes y chocolates para empalagarse en San Valentín, pero no creía que el suficiente para ser la novia del hombre de sus sueños.

Sonrió al recordar cómo fue la primera vez sus ojos celestes se fijaron en él, fue en una tarde de lluvia.

—_¡Woah! Que lluvia._

_Kagome se resguardó en un pequeño toldo de una tienda cerrada que estaba de camino al __dōjō__, intentó sin mucho éxito de secarse su rostro y cabello con un pequeño pañuelo que traía en su mochila._

—_Dios —murmuró con un sentimiento dividido entre la molestia y la diversión, pues le gustaba la lluvia pero no cuando le agarraba desprevenida con sus libros que fácilmente podrían mojarse._

_Miró al cielo gris, frunció un poco el ceño, la lluvia no pararía por lo que podía apreciar, así que tendría que resignarse a mojarse iba a meter su pañuelo cuando entre el estrepito de la lluvia oyó un pequeño ladrido, movió su cabeza de izquierda a derecha, tratando de oír de nuevo hasta que después de unos minutos lo volvió a escuchar._

—_A la derecha._

_Volvió a adentrarse a la lluvia, con su pequeña mochila a la espalda, ya sin importarle mucho sus libros, corrió unos metros antes de detenerse frente a una caja, pues dentro estaba un pequeño cachorro blanco completamente empapado, algo se removió en la morena._

—_¡Ah! ¿Quién se atrevería a abandonar a este hermoso cachorro? —exclamó con enojo._

_Lo tomó entre sus brazos con adoración, a pesar de la lluvia que todavía le empapaba y con el pañuelo que aún en su mano, envolvió al cachorro con cuidado con una clara mueca de desaprobación._

—_Ah —suspiró—, quisiera llevarte conmigo pero ahora voy para el dōjō y no dejan entrar animales, ¿podrás esperarme hasta dentro de unas horas? —le hablaba como si le pudiera entender—, prometo regresar y llevarte conmigo, mamá no opondrá resistencia alguna, sólo deberás prometer que no te comerás a Buyo, es mi gato, ¿sí?_

_El pequeño lengüetazo que recibió del cachorro ella lo tomó como un sí, sonrió, tomó la caja buscando un lugar con algún pequeño techo, lo encontró a unos cuantos pasos así que movió la caja de cartón hasta ahí y puso al cachorro de nuevo dentro, además de dejarle su pañuelo._

—_Te veo en un rato —musitó mientras secaba la cabeza del cachorro para volver a envolverlo—, Colmillo. —Así había decidido llamarle._

_Se levantó para alejarse, no quería dejarlo pero debía asistir a sus clases del dōjō, ya había faltado mucho, dobló en la esquina ya se había alejado varios metros cuando recordó que tenía un poco de comida que no alcanzó a comer en el receso, tal vez sería bueno dárselo, regresó sus pasos, chapoteando pero al alcanzar la esquina se detuvo en seco, ahí, donde había dejado a Colmillo yacía alguien en cuclillas, con un paraguas protegiéndole de la lluvia y tomando al cachorro aún envuelto en su pañuelo con una sola mano para acomodarlo en su pecho, ella observo toda la acción en silencio, dejándose mojar más de lo que ya estaba, se escondió al verlo avanzar hacia su dirección, para su suerte, la persona que había adoptado al cachorro siguió de largo sin doblar pero, le permitió saber quién era y se sorprendió._

—_¿Taishō Sesshōmaru?_

Sonrió melancólica, en verdad le había sorprendido esa acción, Sesshōmaru no era muy conocido por sus buenas acciones, bueno, en realidad nunca le había visto realizar una buena acción hasta ese día, más que nada era conocido por su natural talento para el manejo de la katana y por supuesto, por lo guapo que es.

Tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando Ayame volvió a la carga pero al ver que no le contestaba frunció el ceño.

—¿Kagome? ¡KAGOME!

Se sobresaltó asustada, dirigió sus ojos hacia su amiga que le miraba con irritación, Kagome sólo embozó una sonrisa de disculpa, cuando pensaba en Sesshōmaru todo lo demás dejaba de importarle, algo con que debía recordarse ser cuidadosa ya que tenía de amiga a Ayame, a quien le gustaba tener la atención de las personas con las que estaba.

—Perdona, Ayame.

—No importa —replicó la otra agitando su mano, quitándole importancia—. ¿En qué pensabas? Por esa sonrisa de boba que mostrabas debió ser de Sesshōmaru, ¿no?

No tenía ni idea de cómo Ayame conseguía sacarle tantos sonrojos, desvió su mirada mientras se cruzaba de brazos, notando una sonrisa de victoria se extendía por los labios de la pelirroja.

—Oh, cállate, Ayame.

Ella comenzó a reírse, adoraba ver a su amiga enojada y sonrojada, más si ella era la causante, se limpió unas lágrimas que se le escaparon, Sango le miraba con seriedad pero es que no podía parar, Kagome era demasiado inocente, era un libro abierto, tan fácil de leer, dejó su cabeza apoyada en una mano.

Para Ayame, Kagome era muy importante, cuando apenas llegó al país fue víctima de muchas burlas por su aspecto, como extranjera que era no era extraño que se burlaran, sobretodo del sector femenino porque era hermosa, o más bien exótica, esa sería la palabra más adecuada… tantas bromas y malas pasadas hasta que llegó Kagome, no pensaba que existiera una persona tan desinteresada y honesta, aún recordaba cómo le protegió aunque quedo tan mojada como ella ese día.

_Caminaba por los pasillo, trayendo consigo un libro que su abuelo le había obsequiado por su cumpleaños, sí, era su cumpleaños, iba bastante distraída, hasta que sintió como era empujada y que su libro le era arrebatado, cayó de rodillas._

—_Pero vean nada más, ¿qué lees extranjera?_

_Ayame se volteó pero cuando quiso levantarse fue empujada de nuevo, esta vez por un pie en su pecho._

—_¡Déjenme en paz! —exclamó enojada—, ¡¿por qué no se van a buscar una vida?!_

—_¡Oh! La señorita está enojada, no te vayas a romper una uña._

_Ayame se cabreó, no era ninguna señorita debilucha, sabía pelear pero su abuelo le había enseñado que no debía usar la fuerza para herir a otros, sino para defenderse en caso de peligro y en la palabra "peligro" no entraban bravuconas escolares, ella podía lastimarlas si se le pasaba la mano, por eso nunca había querido usar la fuerza, sin embargo ya la estaban hartando._

—_Váyanse, no me hagan enojar o lo lamentaran —murmuró muy enojada._

_Eso sólo les dio rienda suelta para reír, se doblaron de la risa logrando encender a la pelirroja, en el momento en que iba a tomar el pie que aún hacia presión en su pecho alguien intervino._

—_¡Ya basta!_

_Ayame vio bajar corriendo de las escaleras a una mujer de cabellos azabaches y de unos impresionantes ojos celestes, se interpuso entre Ayame y la bravucona, quien se había retirado al verla venir hacia ellas._

—_¿Qué quieres Higurashi? Será mejor que te largues si no quieres problemas._

_La morena puso sus brazos en jarras, plantándoles la cara._

—_¿Por qué no la dejas en paz, Yura? Ella no te ha hecho nada, sólo son unas envidiosas._

_Eso las hizo abrir la boca indignadas, jamás nadie les había dicho tal cosa, por el mero hecho de ser un grupo popular las hacía intocables, nunca se les oponían._

—_¡Te estás ganando nuestra enemistad, Higurashi!_

—_¿Y? Para mí ustedes no son importantes, no me importa ganarme su enemistad, no cuando ustedes son unas bravuconas que actúan contra personas que creen que les pueden quitar a sus "chicos" que para el colmo ni saben que existen, ¿no pueden madurar un poco?_

_Esas palabras las ofendieron definitivamente, por lo que no vieron como la líder hacía un seña para que una de las seguidoras que estaba escondida se revelara con un cubo de agua, sin esperar otra cosa se acercó por detrás de Kagome y de Ayame –ya de pie-, tirándoles toda el agua._

—_¡Ahhh! —el grito de ambas retumbo por las paredes, el agua estaba helada._

_El grupo de bravuconas se alejo riéndose, dejándolas completamente empapadas._

_Ayame parpadeó antes de fruncir el ceño, dio unos pasos para seguir al grupo pero una mano le tomó la muñeca, se volteó encontrándose con una morena que le sonreía mientras negaba._

—_No tiene caso, ellas no te escucharan y terminaras peor que ahora._

—_Supongo que tienes razón —terminó por aceptar._

_Ayame se fijó en que la morena miraba sus ropas antes de soltar un suspiro de resignación para luego mirarla y sonreírle._

—_Hola por cierto —dijo—, mi nombre es Kagome, Higurashi Kagome._

_La pelirroja miró la mano tendida, algo dudosa la estrechó._

—_Ayame, Itō Ayame._

—_Mucho gusto, Ayame._

_La sonrisa que le mostró fue demasiado sincera como para dudar sobre su autenticidad, le sonrió de vuelta, parecía que por fin podría hacer una amiga._

—_No, el gusto es mío… gracias por ayudarme._

_Kagome negó suavemente._

—_La verdad desde hace tiempo quería conocerte —murmuró a penada—, pero parecías tan inalcanzable, pero mira que conocerte en esta situación fue algo… ¿extraño?_

—_No, fue el destino tal vez —replicó, su mirada se posó en el libro abandonado a unos metros de ellas, fue a recuperarlo—. ¡Woah! No se mojó —suspiró aliviada—, mira qué bonito cumpleaños estoy teniendo._

—_¿Eh?, ¿es tu cumpleaños? —preguntó, dejando de intentar escurrir su falda._

—_Sí._

—_¡Oh! Vayamos a celebrarlo, cerca de aquí hay un puesto de comida y de paso iremos por un postre para hacer de pastel, ¡vamos!, ¡vamos!_

_Y antes de poder comprender mucho, la morena la tomó de la mano para ir por sus cosas a sus respectivos salones, Ayame rió mientras corría dejando un camino de agua tras de ellas._

La pelirroja no pudo evitar que una risita al recordar, Kagome fue su rayo de luz y su vida estudiantil fue mejorando y realmente la disfrutaba, porque además conocía a la mejor amiga de ella que ahora igual era suya… aunque Sango era muy estricta, la adoraba.

—A pesar de todo, Sesshōmaru parece un gran tipo —mencionó logrando llamar la atención de la morena—. Es decir, te hace feliz y si te hace feliz no tengo que objetar nada… aunque me gustaría conocer los detalles de cómo te pidió salir o de sus citas, de cómo se enamoró de ti, cosas así… eres muy callada sobre eso pero teniendo uno novio como él supongo que-

—No es mi novio.

Ayame dejó de hablar y Sango se atragantó con su bebida.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

Kagome se encogió asustada de la reacción que presentaba, sabía que eso iba a pasar tarde o temprano, desvió un poco la mirada.

—Bien, bien, bien. —Ayame puso las manos sobre la mesa con la mirada seria—. ¿Qué es eso de que no son novio? Kagome llevas saliendo 5 meses con él.

—Es que… nunca me pidió que fuera su novia y realmente yo… —se calló, tenía la cabeza algo revuelta, confusa como para poner orden a sus palabras.

Sango palmeó suavemente el hombro de la pelirroja para que se calmara y supiera que ahora ella hablaría; Ayame asintió para respirar profundo.

—Kagome —llamó la castaña con delicadeza—. ¿Si no eres su novia?, ¿qué eres? Por lo pocos detalles que hemos podido sacarte, que no han sido muchos, hemos sabido que te acompaña a tu casa, han salido a cenar y a pasear. Entonces, ¿qué está pasando? Nosotras dábamos por sentado su relación como pareja.

Ella movió la cabeza de izquierda a derecha sin saber que contestar, nunca le había preguntado a Sesshōmaru qué eran, porque igual ella creía que eran novios pero cuando Ayame lo mencionó tuvo que negarlo porque no sabía lo que él pesaba.

Además la forma en que empezaron a salir fue extraña.

_Kagome caminaba hacia la salida, se tallaba con fuerza el cuello por el dolor. Ya era bastante tarde para que hubiera alumnos en las instalaciones que no fueran algunos rezagados de los clubes deportivos y ella por quedarse dormida mientras estudiaba en la biblioteca._

_De pronto algo se coló por su mente y sin saber el por qué, se dirigió al club de kendō, ella no practicaba ninguna actividad dentro del colegio, prefería el anonimato por lo que iba hacer jūdō en un dōjō cercano a su casa, así que realmente no tenía sentido ir a ese club pero sólo por unos segundo quería ver el lugar donde Sesshōmaru entrenaba, sin ruidos de las fans que iba a alentarlo por no decir otra cosa. Y como esperó, el lugar estaba solitario, sonrió para sentarse a la entrada y sólo quedarse ahí._

_Suspiró._

—_Creo que si me gustas mucho, Sesshōmaru —dijo con amargura, pues ya sabía el resultado si se confesaba, sería sin lugar a dudas rechazada._

—_Interesante forma de declararte._

_El corazón se le subió a la garganta al oír esa voz, se levantó de un salto y volteó hacia atrás, ahí, de pie, mirándola largamente estaba Sesshōmaru, quiso desaparecer en ese segundo, no podía con la vergüenza._

—_Yo… er, lo que dije… —No encontraba las palabras exactas para intentar reparar lo recién dicho._

—_Vamos —replicó sin hacerle caso._

—_¿Eh?_

—_He dicho: Vamos. Ya está por oscurecer._

Y así comenzó todo. Ahora que lo pensaba nunca respondió a su declaración indirecta porque los días siguientes a ésta, él comenzó a esperarla y la llevaba a su casa, nunca decía nada sólo le daba una mirada y esperaba a que ella llegará a su altura y empezaba a caminar junto a ella. Después comenzaron las salidas ocasionales los fines de semana y así hasta pasar los 5 meses. Toda la escuela lo sabía y aunque al principio hubo alguno que otro incidente por culpa de las fans de Sesshōmaru, de un día para otro acabaron, supuso que se dieron cuenta que no valía la pena intentar quitarla del camino. Pero a pesar de lo que todos creyeran, de lo que ella quisiera creer no sabía de las intenciones de él. Jamás le aclaró nada, casi nunca habla. Ella… ella no conocía nada de Sesshōmaru. Se sentía mal.

—Yo… creo que debo ir a… —No terminó de decir su destino, sólo se levantó y salió prácticamente corriendo del lugar.

—¡Kagome!

Ayame intentó seguirla pero Sango la detuvo, cogiéndole la muñeca.

—Déjale. Necesita pensar y nosotras igual. Creo que tocamos algo que no debíamos.

—¡¿Qué no debíamos?! Sango no son novios. ¡No lo son! Es que es increíble. Yo… tú… ellos —sin poder coordinar bien sus palabras se dejó caer en el asiento, del cual se había levantado para intentar seguir a la morena—. No entiendo nada.

La castaña sonrió un poco para infundirle ánimos.

—Ni yo. Pero es algo que Kagome debe resolver.

—¿Y si lo resuelve y le rompe el corazón? —preguntó con acidez.

—Entonces podrás golpearlo.

Y Ayame sonrió.

0-0-0-0-0

Las clases transcurrieron sin percances, pero para Kagome fueron horas de tormento. En su cabeza no dejaba de girar con teorías e hipótesis que sólo lograban deprimirla más y más. A la hora de salida aún seguía pensativa y ahogándose en sus tormentos hasta que un toque en su hombro la devolvieron a la realidad.

—¿Piensas quedarte todo el día aquí? Hoy tienes jūdō.

—Sango —murmuró al ver a la castaña sonreírle.

—Vamos, vamos —esta vez fue Ayame, quien la jaloneó del brazo para que se levantara—. No es momento de hundirse en la depresión. Ve con él y habla. Aclara todo y si te rompe el corazón, yo le romperé la cara.

Kagome no pudo evitar sonreír, ambas eran lo que necesitaba para estar bien. Su apoyo incondicional siempre lograba animarla.

—Sí —musitó—. Gracias, chicas.

Tomó sus cosas para dirigirse a la salida. Ellas le observaron irse.

—Enserio —replicó la pelirroja mientras agarraba el brazo de Sango para comenzar a caminar—, voy a romper su cara de galán, quiero golpearlo.

Sango no lo dudó ni un instante.

—Lo sé, lo sé pero hay que esperar. Ya veremos qué pasa, así que por ahora vayamos a la biblioteca, tienes que terminar de estudiar.

Ayame gruñó pero no pudo escapar de su amiga.

0-0-0-0-0

Kagome se detuvo unos segundos, inhaló profundamente, ahí, en la puerta le esperaba Sesshōmaru, lucía como siempre sereno y despreocupado, ¿cómo no quererlo?

Se sobresaltó cuando sus ojos se encontraron, se apresuró a ponerse a su altura y como siempre no hubo palabras entre ellos, él nunca decía nada que no fuera necesario, normalmente ella era la que hablaba pero ahora se encontraba nerviosa y confundida.

Caminaron en silencio, los ojos celestes viajaron del rostro de él a su mano, grande y varonil. En los 5 meses que llevaban _saliendo_ nunca se han tomado de las manos, mucho menos darse un beso, el único contacto físico que habían tenido fue cuando ella resbaló y Sesshōmaru la sostuvo de la cintura, de ahí, nada.

¿Qué pensaría, Sesshōmaru, si intentara cogerle de la mano?, ¿se apartaría?

Con cautela movió su mano derecha para intentar alcanzar la izquierda contraria, sólo faltaban unos centímetros.

—¿Qué es lo que intentas hacer?

Su voz le sorprendió que dio un salto, alejándose del ambarino, quien le miraba fijamente. El rostro de la morena se sonrojó mientras desviaba su mirada.

—Na… nada —musitó entrecortadamente.

Sesshōmaru entrecerró los ojos, ella actuaba raro, ni siquiera le saludó al encontrarse, nada. Algo estaba pasando.

—¿Nada?

Ella se encogió levemente, tragó saliva, era el momento de enfrentarse a él.

—No. En realidad si pasa algo —empezó, enfrentó sus ojos contra los contrarios, rogaba con que no se quebrara antes de terminar—. ¿Cuál es nuestra relación?

Sesshōmaru no esperaba esa pregunta, no estaba preparado para ella por lo que se descolocó un momento.

—¿Es una broma?

Kagome apretó los dientes dolida por la pregunta, ella hablaba enserio, quería resolver esa duda, necesitaba saber si iba seriamente en esa relación o fue ella quien malinterpreto todo.

—No —exclamó enojada—. No es una broma, yo… yo no sé que somos. Nunca aclaraste nada, sólo salimos y a pesar de eso nunca me tomas de la mano o algo. No sé nada de ti. Jamás he ido a tu casa, no aceptas las invitaciones que te hago de pasar a la mía… sólo… sólo quiero saber. Tú me gustas mucho, en estos meses he conocido aspectos que hicieron que te quisiera más y… y… ¡yo de verdad creía que éramos novios! O por lo menos pareja, todos los creen pero hoy al hablar con Ayame y Sango me di cuenta que ni sé porque empezaste a salir conmigo ni si te gusto aunque sea un poco y… y… —las lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas, avergonzada se las limpió rápidamente antes de carraspear, intentando que su voz se oyera lo más serena posible—. Lo lamento, no es nada. Creo que he hablado de más. Er, me voy a jūdō, gracias por acompañarme siempre.

Dio un paso hacia atrás para después literalmente huir del lugar, dejando a un Sesshōmaru ligeramente sorprendido antes el despliegue de emociones de la mujer, chasqueó la lengua con enojo, analizando las palabras de ella todo comenzó por sus amigas, sabía a quienes se refería a la castaña que siempre alejaba a uno de los amigos de su hermanastro a golpes y a la pelirroja que le encantaba perseguir a uno de sus compañeros de kendō, Ōkami Kōga, sino le fallaba la memoria, cosa que era imposible; sí, él las recordaba perfectamente. Dejó escapar un gruñido ante el problema que ocasionaron, tomó su celular y mientras esperaba que le contestara sus pies se movieron a una dirección muy clara.

Continuará.

**Espero les haya gustado, se los dejo con mucho amor, el próximo capítulo se subirá el próximo lunes así que espérenlo. Les dejaré el link del reto en mi perfil para que entren a checar de que va y pueden animarse igual a hacer un escrito.**

**Con amor,**

**FiraLili.**


	2. Las mujeres Taishō

**Bueno esto iba hacer un two-shot pero una amiga leyó está segunda parte y me dijo que acaba muy rápido y no exploté la idea, así que me permití leerlo y tuve que aceptar que era cierto, algunas cosas las dejé sin explicar así que borré y comencé de cero y por lo tanto me quedó muy largo y sobrepasaba la cantidad de palabras máximas así que habrá otro capítulo y para no hacer las cosas apresuradas tendrán la continuación el próximo lunes (aunque ahora siendo de madrugada es martes, lo que significa que rompí mi plazo anterior ).**

**Discliamer: InuYasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.**

**Advertencia: AU. Falta de ortografía que se me hayan pasado.**

**El escrito participa en: Reto del mes de Julio "Parejas: Sesshōmaru y Kagome".**

**Cuestiones**

_**Las mujeres Taishō**_

Kagome se sobaba con suavidad su espalda, su clase de jūdō concluyó hace unos minutos, sus compañeros se iban retirando pero ella aunque ya cambiada para irse no se movía, sus sentimientos interfirieron en su entrenamiento y acabó lastimada, no de gravedad, realmente fue sólo el golpe pero pudo ser más grave y su entrenador se lo recalcó con severidad, suspiró desanimada.

—¿Sigues aquí, Higurashi?

—Sensei —musitó levantándose del escalón en donde se había dejado caer.

Él la detuvo para indicarle que volviera a sentarse para hacerlo lo mismo.

—¿Cómo se encuentra tu espalda? —preguntó cruzando los brazos mientras miraba el cielo que comenzaba a teñirse de rosa y anaranjado.

Ella sonrió abochornada.

—Bien —musitó con las mejillas arreboladas—, sólo un poco adolorida pero pasará.

El hombre asintió mientras sus ojos bajaban y encontraban una figura a la entrada, sonrió imperceptiblemente, él quería mucho a sus aprendices y se preocupaba por ellos, por eso al ver a Kagome tan distraída hasta el punto que fue derriba sin dificultad le llenó de ansiedad pero tal vez no iba hacer necesario tener una charla con ella. Revolvió levemente los cabellos azabaches, logrando tener la atención de su alumna.

—Arregla lo que te preocupa —le dijo con severidad—. No olvides ponerte alguna pomada en el golpe, nada de pastillas y procura descansar. Nos vemos hasta el lunes.

—¿Eh? Ah, sí —respondió algo confusa hasta que su sensei le señaló con su cara que mirara adelante—. ¡Sesshōmaru!

Olvidando por un momento en dolor que aquejaba su espalda se levantó rápidamente muy sorprendida, Sesshōmaru nunca le venir a buscar después de jūdō, sólo los días que no tenía le acompañaba hasta su casa sino le dejaba en el lugar donde ahora se encontraba esperando. ¿Se habría molestado por lo que le dijo? Cogió sus cosas para adelantarse no sin antes hacerle una reverencia a su sensei por respeto.

Sesshōmaru esperó paciente, conocía al instructor de Kagome, había cruzado algunas palabras con éste cuando llevaba a Kagome, era un sujeto recto y severo pero aún así no le gustaba cuando se acercaba mucho a ella. Cabeceó levemente al ver como el sensei de la morena le miraba directamente.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó cuando le alcanzó, intentando no hacer movimientos bruscos.

Él clavó sus ojos en los celestes de ella, lo cual la ruborizo en segundos y desvió la vista, por lo que embozó una media sonrisa con prepotencia era tan obvia, rápidamente le quitó el bolso que llevaba y se lo puso en su hombro.

—Ven.

Kagome parpadeó confusa al ver que él seguía actuando como si nada hubiera pasado y aparte le había cogido sus cosas, no sabía si sentirse aliviada o enojada, por lo que optó seguirle, así aclararía todo de una buena vez esperaba que no tuviera que volver a huir.

Unos metros más tarde se dio cuenta que no estaban yendo a su casa, frunció el ceño, ¿a dónde la llevaba?

—Sesshōmaru por ahí no es mi casa.

—Lo sé —replicó sin alterar el rumbo.

—Pero-

—Sólo estate quieta.

Sus cachetes se inflaron en un mohín de disgusto, odiaba que la tratara como a una niña. Ella no era una niña, tenía 19 años y se encontraba en el 8 _dan_*, si quisiera podría golpearlo o noquearlo. Bueno, exageraba, Sesshōmaru era mucho más fuerte y hábil que ella pero lo podía poner en aprietos si quisiera.

—No soy una niña, Sesshōmaru, no me trates así.

El ambarino gruñó antes del voltearse y encararla, ella se detuvo asustada, no esperaba esa reacción pero el susto no duró mucho ya que la confusión le suplanto cuando Sesshōmaru extendió su mano hacia ella.

—¿Sesshōmaru qué…? —miraba esa mano con duda sin saber muy bien que hacer.

—Dame tu mano.

—¡¿Qué?!

Pero antes de poder asimilar las palabras, una mano cogió la suya antes de jalarla para que siguiera su paso. Realmente Kagome estaba perpleja, por unos instantes pensó que soñaba, que por alguna razón el golpe en su clase de jūdō le dejó inconsciente y en esos momentos se encontraba en una alucinación. Una maravillosa alucinación. No queriendo quedarse con la incertidumbre, con la mano libre se pellizco el cachete recibiendo de inmediato una punzada de dolor.

Dolor.

Ella no estaba alucinando. Era verdad.

Sin poder creerlo retiró bruscamente su mano del agarre contrario, Sesshōmaru le miró con enojo pero no se almendró.

—¿Por qué? —se atrevió a cuestionar.

—¿No es obvio? —replicó sin poder ocultar bien su fastidio.

—¡No para mí!

Él no iba a ponerse a discutir en medio de la calle por algo tan absurdo e infantil, por lo que sin responder volvió a coger la pequeña mano pero asegurándose de que no pudiera escapársele de nuevo entrelazó sus dedos con los que la morena, quien le respondió con un sobresalto pero viéndose incapaz de soltarse y analizando bien la situación no pudo evitar el rubor que cubrió sus mejillas y orejas. Suavemente y después de unos minutos devolvió el apretón.

No sabía a dónde iban pero la sensación de ir de la mano era… maravillosa, sonará estúpido o muy cursi pero la calidez que le rodeaba y la sensación de protección que le brindaba le gustaba. Mucho.

Al salir de su ensoñación se percató de que se encontraba en una zona residencial, parpadeó varias veces sin creerlo, esa zona se hallaba bastante alejada de su casa en el templo, ¿qué hacían ahí? Apretó más la mano de él.

—Sesshōmaru —llamó—, ¿qué…?

—Sesshōmaru —un guardia de seguridad salió de caseta de vigilancia, tenía el cabello cubierto de canas, las arrugas surcaban un rostro que de antaño fue atractivo pero sus ojos se mostraban joviales—, ya era hora que dejaras de ser un solitario.

El ambarino le miró con molestia pero no dijo nada; Kagome por el contrario se sonrojó y balbuceó algunas palabras que no tenían sentido logrando hacer reír al hombre pero no pudo defenderse cuando sintió que Sesshōmaru volvía a jalarla para hacerla caminar.

—Cuídelo, señorita, puede ser un cabezota cuando le da su gana —gritó el guardia agitando la mano.

Ella rió.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó una vez fuera del alcance auditivo del otro.

—Myōga —respondió secamente, así sin más, como era común en él.

—Pues me agrada.

Eso le hizo chasquear la lengua, boca floja de Myōga ya hablaría después con él. Caminaron varios minutos, la morena miraba a su alrededor comenzaba a sospechar hacia donde se dirigían pero ¿sería posible? Su corazón latía muy rápido mediante pasaban los segundos hasta que se detuvo cuando ellos lo hicieron, frente a ella se alzaba una hermosa casa. Una de esas casas que ves por televisión y en las que sueñas vivir.

—Sesshōmaru, ¿qué…?

—Sesshōmaru —y por segunda ocasión que va en la noche fue interrumpida, ésta vez por una voz suave y melodiosa—, por fin llegaste… ¡Oh!, así que siempre si la trajiste, pensé que al final no lo harías y me quedaría sin conocer otro día más a tu novia.

Kagome tuvo que hacerle frente a la vergüenza de escuchar esas palabras y la sorpresa que fue ver a la mujer que apareció por la puerta principal. Bella era un adjetivo calificativo pobre para describirla, tenía esa aura de autoridad y poder, casi podría asegurar que en su vida pasada fue una princesa.

—Kagome —ella le miró —, ella es Izayoi, mi madrastra.

Necesito unos segundos para asimilar esas palabras.

—Mu-mucho gusto, señora Taishō —se inclinó mostrando su respeto.

La mujer sonrió ante la correcta educación de la joven, sus ojos marrones se posaron en las manos unidas para luego mirar a su hijastro y de último la bolsa que traía colgando en el hombro, ese cubo de hielo que, definitivamente, no lo sería por mucho más.

—Al contrario querida —replicó una vez la morena se reincorporó—, el gusto es mío y por favor dime Izayoi, las formalidades déjalas para las extrañas y no para la familia —le guiñó un ojo logrando teñir de nuevo sus mejillas—. Bueno adelante, la cena ya debe estar por terminarse.

Siguieron a la mujer hasta adentro de la casa, Kagome se quedó un poco rezagada al quitarse los zapatos, Sesshōmaru le esperó y volvió a tomar su mano una que vez que ella termino con su tarea, cuando lograron alcanzar a Izayoi, ella ya estaba colocando unas tazas de té en la sala les sonrió al verlos llegar.

—Vengan, queridos —le llamó para que se sentaran en un sillón de dos plazas, Sesshōmaru depositó la bolsa de Kagome a un lado del mueble—, ¿te gusta el té de oolong, Kagome? Ayer Inu no Taishō lo trajo y que mejor manera de disfrutarlo que contigo, ¿siempre café, Sesshōmaru?

Kagome sonrió mientras asentía al mismo tiempo que Sesshōmaru.

—El té de oolong es bueno para la fatiga —siguió Izayoi mientras servía la bebida—, ¿entrenas jūdō, verdad?

La morena se sorprendió de información tan precisa que tenía de su persona, eso que no había dicho más de 4 palabras, literalmente hablando.

—Así es —aceptó sin saber que más agregar, no sabía si a Izayoi le gustaban esas artes.

—Entonces te ayudará mucho beberlo ahora —mencionó mientras le pasaba la taza con delicadeza y naturalidad—. Sabes, Inu no Taishō te adorara.

Tal aseveración hizo que por poco se atragantara pero logró controlarse y no hacer alguna tontería.

—Eso me agradaría —musitó con honestidad y avergonzada.

Izayoi sonrió con más énfasis al escuchar palabras tan transparentes, miró su reloj de mano para percatarse que pronto llegaría su marido, debía preparar todo pero antes de eso quería tener una charla más personal con la morena.

—Sesshōmaru, ¿podrías llamar a Rin e InuYasha? Tienen que arreglarse para la cena.

El ambarino frunció levemente el ceño ante las palabras.

—¿Dónde están? —preguntó, aunque tenía una idea de sus paraderos.

—Rin en la piscina e InuYasha en el-

—Dōjō —completó con un gruñido.

—Correcto. Llámalos, por favor. Y si te entretienes con tu hermano… no lo vayas a lastimar, hoy tenemos visitas —replicó divertida, señalando a Kagome.

—Veré que puedo hacer —murmuró sin comprometerse, se levantó no sin antes dirigirle una mirada a la morena, ella sonrió dándose cuenta lo que quería decirle: _No tardaré_.

Izayoi miró el intercambio de miradas en silencio, tal vez se hubiera equivocado y no necesitaba hablar con Kagome pero era mejor hacérselo saber.

—Kagome —llamó para tener su atención, ya que su mirada había seguido a Sesshōmaru hasta que se perdió en la puerta lateral que se dirigía a la piscina.

—¿Sí? —Se removió incomoda, ahora se percataba que acababa de quedarse a solas con la madrasta de Sesshōmaru, intentó no temblar o delatar si nerviosismo. Dios la ampara.

—No estés nerviosa —ella vio fácilmente a través de Kagome, era un libro abierto—, no muerdo.

—Sí… disculpe.

La señora Taishō podría decir sin temer a equivocarse que adoraba a la joven que tenía enfrente con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos temerosos pero amables, dulces; era sencillamente hermosa y no hablaba sólo del físico, Sesshōmaru debió ver más allá, él nunca se dejaba guiar por las apariencias, no estando en el nivel socio-económico en el que se encontraban. Engaños, tretas y traición, no sabías por donde podrían atacar.

Cerró los ojos, estaba aliviada.

—Me alegro de que Sesshōmaru te eligiera a ti.

—¿Eh? —Tal vez escuchó mal.

—Sesshōmaru —comenzó mirándola fijamente—, no es alguien fácil, cuando llegué a su vida era cortante, desconfiado, duro… y sólo tenía 10 años, aunque mucho no ha cambiado, ¿verdad? No suele decir nada por lo que malentendidos habrán pero no significa que no sienta, le cuesta trabajo abrirse y-

—Izayoi-san —interrumpió intentando ser lo más informa que pudo—, lo sé.

La mujer abrió los ojos sorprendida por la forma tan dulce de sonreír que le mostraba la joven.

—Sesshōmaru es complicado —siguió Kagome sin borrar el gesto de sus labios—, no le apodan corazón de hierro por nada, pero es una persona atenta y protectora —se sonrojó al recordar que en una de sus citas un hombre se le acercó con no muy buenas intenciones y Sesshōmaru le _espantó_ sin dudarlo ni un segundo—, aunque sí, ha sido difícil entenderle en muchas ocasiones; sin embargo… le quiero.

Izayoi bajó la mirada, como una persona tan podría ser tan… tan así. Comprensiva y amable como el abrazo de una madre. Confortable y dulce como un chocolate caliente en invierno. Sintió los ojos arder por unos segundos así que se llevó una mano a ellos para detener las lágrimas.

—¡¿Izayoi-san?! ¿Se encuentra bien? —se levantó dejando la taza de té en la mesita del centro—. Voy a llamar a Sesshōmaru.

—No, estoy bien —respiró profundamente, limpió sus ojos antes de enfrentar a la muchacha que se encontraba indecisa sobre qué hacer—. Gracias por querer tanto a Sesshōmaru.

Kagome no pudo responder sólo se sonrojó, posiblemente se avergonzaría cada vez que estuviera en presencia de Izayoi por haber revelado tan fácil y naturalmente sus sentimientos.

—Iré a ver la cena, Kaede ya debe haberla terminado —anunció—, espero no te moleste quedarte por unos momentos sola, Sesshōmaru no debe tardar… sino está peleando con InuYasha.

Kagome correspondió la sonrisa ante lo último, toda la universidad sabía sobre la rivalidad que se tenían, se habían enfrentado incontables veces en las practicas de kendō saliendo vencedor Sesshōmaru.

—No se preocupe, esperaré aquí.

Izayoi le dio una última sonrisa antes de perderse por otra puerta diferente a la que utilizó Sesshōmaru, se quedó unos segundos parada sin saber muy bien que hacer hasta que decidió sentarse y terminar con té de oolong, suspiró con delicia, de verdad que ayudaba mucho con la fatiga pero entonces algo cobró sentido en su mente, la señora Taishō hablaba de una cena, eso quería decir que toda la familia Taishō estaría presente, dio gracias a haberse tomado el tiempo de darse una ducha después de su entrenamiento de jūdō, normalmente no lo hacía pues su casa quedaba relativamente cerca pero el golpe era tan doloroso que lo primero que hizo al terminarse el entrenamiento fue correr –aunque técnicamente no lo hizo por el dolor-, a las regaderas y dejar que el agua fría cayera directamente sobre su espalda para mitigar las palpitaciones y la hinchazón; así que se encontraba fresca y limpia, además al ser viernes no volvía a ponerse el uniforme de la universidad sino que elegía un día antes algún vestido para cambiarse, ya que usualmente su familia le gustaba salir a algún lado los viernes así que iba preparada por cualquier cosa. Eso explicaba el vestido blanco sin mangas que llevaba, era uno de sus favoritos porque combinaba muy bien con su piel y cabello, logrando un perfecto contraste.

Se sobresaltó al oír una puerta abrirse, al voltear se encontró con una niña que se secaba en cabello o eso hacía hasta que se percató de su presencia, la pequeña le miró con ojos atentos y curiosos, tal parece que era muy extraño recibir visitas.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó con voz infantil, Kagome la calcula unos 10 o 11 años, un poco más chica que Sōta.

—Hola, soy Kagome Higur-

—¡Eres la novia de Sesshōmaru! —interrumpe con asombro, sin esperar se acerca—. Por eso mamá parecía tan nerviosa cuando nos dijo que vendría alguien para la cena, ¿estás nerviosa?, ¿te vas a casar con mi hermano?

Esa última pregunta le saca un gran sonrojo, tose, intentando desviar su atención, ella debe ser Rin.

—Hablando de él, ¿dónde está Sesshōmaru? —pregunta esperando no tener más preguntas incómodas.

—Fue por InuYasha —respondió en el acto—, me dijo que me apresurara a cambiarme mientras iba por él, aunque me gustaría seguir nadando en la piscina.

A Kagome le parece sencillamente adorable el puchero que hizo, con naturalidad llevó una de sus manos hasta la cabeza de la contraria para acariciarla.

—Lo siento, espero mañana puedas nadar todo el día.

Rin parpadeó varias veces antes de sonreír.

—¡Sí! ¿Y vendrás a bañarte igual?

Oh, ella podía hacer las preguntas más indiscretas con un tono tan inocente.

—Ya veremos, pero mientras tanto ve a cambiarte puedes resfriarte por estar mojada. —Rin asiente rápidamente pero luego su rostro se ensombrece con la misma facilidad—. ¿Sucede algo?

—Mi mamá está ocupada supervisando la comida, no puede peinarme —murmura.

—Oh, yo puedo peinarte si lo necesitas— intervino la morena con una sonrisa—, ¿qué quieres que te haga?

El grito de alegría de Rin le hizo sobresaltarse.

—¿Puedes hacerme una trenza en forma de diadema y dejar todo lo demás suelto?

—Claro —respondió, no era muy difícil y ya tenía práctica.

—Te traeré un cepillo y ligas —anuncia antes de perderse por la inmensidad de la casa.

Para que vuelva requirió unos 15 minutos y entendió de inmediato el por qué, se había cambiado y ahora portaba un lindo vestido naranja, en sus manos traía varios cepillos y ligas, sonrió para después indicarle que tomará asiento a su lado para comenzar a trabajar en el cabello contrario.

No le sorprendió que los cabellos de Rin fueran tan suaves y sedosos, pero así sería más fácil peinarla por lo que se concentró en su tarea, sus dedos se movían eficientemente mientras trenzaba, antes de ser consciente estaba tarareando una melodía que había aprendido de su madre hasta título le puso _Futari no Kimochi_, sentimientos de dos personas, Kagome suponía que la creó por el amor tan grande que sentía hacia el que fue su esposo, por eso se le hacía un hermoso canción para entonar y aprender.

Pasaron cerca de unos 8 a 10 minutos para acabar. Rin corrió de nuevo hacia alguna parte llevándose las cosas mientras le agradecía, sonrió al verla irse con prisas, seguramente para mirarse en algún espejo.

—No sabía que peinaras tan bien.

Kagome se sobresaltó volteando a ver al hombre que se encontraba recargado sobre la pared, parecía que desde hace rato miraba la escena, ella se sonrojó.

—Bueno, nunca preguntaste —le devolvió al verlo acercarse—, ¿desde hace cuanto nos veías?

—Desde que comenzaste a tararear.

—¡¿Eh?! —El sonrojo llego hasta sus orejas—. ¡Debiste decir algo!

Él se apoyó contra el respaldo del sillón sin alterarse.

—¿Por qué? Rin y tú se veían felices.

—Ese no es el punt-

Una voz interrumpió el reclamo de Kagome, una voz gruesa y varonil.

—Estoy en casa.

Esa frase hizo que Sesshōmaru se pusiera de pie, que Izayoi saliera de la cocina con una sonrisa destellante y que Rin apareciera gritando: _Papá_. Pero ocasionó la palidez de la morena, quien se tambaleó al intentar levantarse, Sesshōmaru lo notó y le sostuvo de la cintura.

—No tienes que estar nerviosa.

Ella le mira algo molesta.

—Sesshōmaru —murmura lo más bajo posible pero que fuera audible para su ambarino—, me arrastraste literalmente a conocer a tu familia sin una preparación psicológica previa, ¿cómo quieres que no esté nerviosa? Estoy a punto de salir corriendo.

Él pensó que exageraba.

—Pues te has ganado a Izayoi y a Rin, te adoran.

—Es diferente, Sesshōmaru —replicó pero sonrió al recordar las palabras de Izayoi— y-

—Buenas noches.

Kagome dio gracias a que Sesshōmaru la sostenía o se hubiera caído por la sorpresa de la interrupción, cuando volteó se quedó algo impactada como sucedió al ver a Izayoi la primera vez, era un hombre alto, tal vez un poco más bajo que Sesshōmaru pero por centímetros, tenía los hombros anchos, las facciones marcadas y varoniles, si tuviera que calcular su edad no le daría más de 30 años pero sabía que sobrepasaba los 45. En resumen era un hombre guapo y conservado.

—Buenas noches. —Sesshōmaru fue el primero en hablar, afianzó su agarre en la cadera de su novia—. Kagome, él es mi padre, Inu no Taishō.

Y ella tuvo que recurrir a todo el autocontrol que tenía para serenarse y recordar las lecciones de su madre sobre la adecuada etiqueta al conocer a personas importantes, porque Inu no Taishō entraba sin dudarlo en esa categoría, no por nada usaba un traje que a kilómetros se veía y decía: _Caro_. Bueno, aunque ahora no tenía el saco pues estaba en brazos de Izayoi doblado a la mitad esperando que la presentación terminara para ir a colgarlo.

Se inclinó antes de levantarse y presentarse aún más.

—Kagome, Higurashi Kagome señor Inu no Taishō. Es un placer conocerlo.

El hombre clavó sus ojos dorados en los celestes contrarios, vio muchas cosas, cosas que le gustaron, era una chica interesante.

—El placer es todo mío —replicó para cabecear en respuesta a su inclinación—. Querida —Izayoi se acercó enseguida con una mirada de amor—, ¿ya está la cena?

—Por supuesto, la mesa ya está lista, ya pueden pasar, yo iré a decirle a Kaede y a llevar tu saco a la habitación, enseguida los alcanzo.

Inu no Taishō le sonrió, besó la mano libre que tenía y la dejó ir, para luego mirar a los que quedaban en la sala.

—Por favor, ustedes primeros, señoritas —invitó mientras señalaba un corredor.

Kagome sonrió apenada antes de pasar, tenía los músculos tensos pero se hicieron más ligeros cuando Rin le tomó de la mano para jalarla, sin embargo deseó que Sesshōmaru hubiera seguido sosteniéndola. Suspiró, la noche apenas comenzaba y sentía que no terminaría pronto.

Continuará.

**Detrás de cámaras**

—¡Fira! Dijiste que no te meterían en más retos y que "Cuestiones" sería un Two-shot, ¿qué rayos paso?

La escritora se movió incomoda en su silla mientras veía a su amiga y directora con los brazo en jarras esperando una respuesta, Fira tosió.

—Bueno —comenzó buscando sutilmente un lugar por donde escapar—, los retos son interesantes, no me resisto —palabras equivocadas al ver como Lili entrecerraba sus parpados peligrosamente—. Ya, ya, perdón, no me meteré a ningún reto más, sólo termino "Cuestiones" y el MirokuSango.

Eso calmó a Lili se soltó un suspiro de exasperación pero asintió.

—Bien, ¿pero qué paso? Me habías dicho que esto sería un two-shot —dijo mientras revisaba los borradores anteriores, frunció el ceño—. Ya veo… bueno debo decir que esto hubiera sido un final algo rápido e incoherente.

—Sí —musitó aliviada al ver que su amiga entendía—, si me disculpas iré a pasear.

Lili seguía leyendo.

—Sí, ten cuidado.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que la mente de Lili hiciera un click, soltó los borradores y la alcanzó cuando cruzaba el umbral; la tomó de la parte trasera de su vestido.

—¡Hey! —comenzó a protestar.

—¡Nada de "hey", te me vas a escribir lo último del capítulo de "Viaje al pasado"!, ¡ahora!

Fira lloriqueó pero Lili fue implacable la arrastró hasta el escritorio.

**Gracias por los comentarios tan animadores que me mandaron, espero que éste capítulo igual sea de su agrado, nos vemos el próximo lunes.**

**Un beso,**

**FiraLili.**


	3. Respuestas

**Prometí que el Lunes tendrían la continuación pero al parecer mi lap tenía otros planes, en resumen la batería murió, no tenía mi cargador, la batería nueva que debía llegar el miércoles hasta hoy llego así que les dejo con amor y cariño el último capítulo de "Cuestiones".**

**Disclaimer: InuYasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.**

**Advertencia: OoC (maybe). AU.**

**El escrito participa en: Reto del mes de Julio "Parejas: Sesshōmaru y Kagome".**

**Cuestiones**

_**Respuestas**_

Izayoi no tardó en hacerse presente en el comedor, como dijo no tardó ni 2 minutos venían portando una sonrisa bella y abierta, se sentó en el lugar al lado derecho de su esposo -después de que él se levantara para correrle la silla, siguiendo a su hijo que minutos antes hizo lo mismo con su novia-. De los 20 puestos sólo estaban preparados 6, 5 ocupados hasta el momento; Inu no Taishō a la cabeza, a su derecha Izayoi y el asiento que le seguía en esos momentos se hallaba desocupado, ese lugar correspondía sin dudas a último miembro faltante, InuYasha. A la izquierda del hombre se encontraba Sesshōmaru, quien miraba a Kagome que se situaba directamente a su lado, Rin le había dicho que ese era su lugar habitual pero al ser novia de su querido hermano se lo cedía, la morena intentó detenerla pero la voluntad de la niña triunfo por lo que ahora ocupaba el asiento siguiente, no parecía molestarle pues tenía a Kagome para ella si así lo quería.

—¿Dónde está InuYasha? —cuestión Izayoi frunciendo levemente el ceño.

A penas esas palabras salieron de sus labios, cuando los pasos de alguien interrumpieron la habitación, venía algo acelerado, recién bañado y apenado por la tardanza.

—Aquí estoy, madre. Lo siento —se disculpó con su padre al ver que tenía su mirada en él.

—Toma asiento, InuYasha. —Fue todo lo que dijo señalando el puesto libre.

Cuando hubo ocupado su asiento levantó su mirada para encontrarse directamente con los ojos celestes de su compañera de clases, sus ojos aceitunas se estrecharon con aire peligroso mientras apartaba uno de los mechones negros que caían por su cara.

—Así que Sesshōmaru por fin dejó de esconderte —lanzó con burla, eran buenos amigos desde antes de que saliera con el ambarino y lo seguían siendo, sólo que como pasaba más tiempo ahora con Sesshōmaru, él se sentía desplazado por eso le gustaba soltar ese tipo de comentarios que normalmente Ayame era la que le contrarrestaba.

—InuYasha —le regañó Izayoi al mismo tiempo que Sesshōmaru le fulminaba con la mirada.

Kagome sólo sonrió, no podía dejar de comparar a InuYasha con su hermano menor Sōta, cuando comenzó a trabajar con su abuelo los sábados en el templo el número de niños se incremento, muchos iban a jugar con la _sacerdotisa cariñosa_, así le decían muchos padres al irse después de que sus pequeños quedaran exhaustos; y es cuando Sōta comenzó a enfurruñarse por no tener la atención que antes tenía por su parte.

—No se preocupe, Izayoi-san, es así de infantil igual en la escuela —regresó sin borrar su sonrisa.

—¡Hey! —exclamó el aludido.

Rin rió fuertemente mientras miraba la cara de su hermano ponerse roja, Izayoi trató de esconder una sonrisa pero fue imposible, vaya regresada, su hijo iba a tener pesadillas por ese momento. Inu no Taishō en cambió sólo miraba la escena como un espectador, las cenas en familia normalmente transcurrían es silencio sólo roto por las preguntas de Izayoi para saber sobre el día de cada uno, o muy raramente por las discusiones entre su hijo mayor y el menor; pero ahora se sentía muy amena.

Kagome trataba de no reírse, sabía que se las iba a devolver el lunes en clases pero ahí tenía a Sango y Ayame no iba ser nada sencillo intentar jugársela. Un movimiento del brazo masculino llamó su atención, sonrió al ver un moretón reciente eso quería decir que si tuvo una pelea con Sesshōmaru y al parecer éste volvió a ganar.

—Otra victoria para Sesshōmaru —murmuró entre dientes pero fue oída por su pareja.

Sesshōmaru dejó escapar una diminuta sonrisa, una de las cosas que le gustaba hacer era demostrarle a Kagome su fuerza, podría ser infantil pero él llegó a saber que ella tuvo un enamoramiento de su hermanastro fue algo corto supo después, así que siempre que Kagome estaba cerca e InuYasha le proponía una pelea en kendō, aceptaba. Le encantaba ver la cara de ella con una sonrisa al llevarse la victoria y por qué no, sus atenciones trayéndole agua o una toalla para secar el sudor, sin embargo, nunca se lo diría, jamás.

Rin después de burlarse un poco de su hermano volteó para dirigirse a Kagome pero se encontró con la mirada de Sesshōmaru centrada en la morena, esa mirada la reconocía muy bien, la misma que su padre tenía para con su madre. Rin era feliz al saber que su hermano encontró a alguien a quién mirar así. Palmeó el brazo de la morena llamando su atención.

—¿Qué pasa, Rin? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—¿Te vas a casar con mi hermano?

Todos guardaron silencio mientras clavaban su vista en ambas mujeres, una sonriente y la otra sonrojada hasta las orejas, incapaz de pronuncia alguna palabra coherente. Sesshōmaru tenía la intención de desviar la conversación pero alguien se le adelanto.

—¿Por qué preguntas eso, Rin?

Inu no Taishō tenía curiosidad por la pregunta tan adelantada, era la primera vez que la muchacha venía, Rin era amable y cariñosa pero no confiaba rápido en las personas que no conocía y por lo que había escuchado antes de que su esposa regresara, permitió que le peinara.

—Porque ella es a quien Sesshōmaru ama —respondió sin titubear como si hablara del clima—, y Kagome es linda y divertida como él me contó. Ella me gusta.

Y la morena sólo quería salir corriendo del lugar, sabía que las palabras de Rin eran sinceras, sin dobles intenciones pero le estaban ocasionando un latido irregular y mucho calor, no dudaba que su cara estuviera completamente roja, entonces cayó en cuenta, Rin dijo que Sesshōmaru le contaba acerca de ella, ¿eso era de verdad? Bueno ella misma le contaba a su familia sobre él, a su madre le parecía bien siempre que la hiciera feliz, su abuelo le decía que mientras supiera de historia antigua era más que bienvenido y Sōta… pues era feliz si le regalaba videojuegos, pequeño granuja; por eso le sorprendió que él hiciera lo mismo, no lo veía en una cena con su familia hablando de ella… aunque, tal vez sólo se lo contara a Rin y la pequeña era la encargada de hacérselo saber a los demás, con o sin permiso de él, eso explicaría porque Izayoi sabía muchas cosas acerca de su vida. ¡Oh Dios! Quería desaparecer.

—Ya veo —siguió Inu no Taishō ajeno a los pensamientos revueltos de la joven—, bueno Rin, habrá que esperar, aún son jóvenes más adelante ya se hablara de eso.

¿Alguien podría desviar la conversación? Pidió mentalmente ella, sino sería capaz de levantarse y huir mientras grita: "Cuando esté preparada mentalmente, volveré", o algo por el estilo. Y como si alguien su hubiera apiadado, entró al comedor una anciana con aspecto bonachón, seguida de un hombre con cara de sapo, traían unos carritos en lo que debía venir la cena.

—Buenas noches, ¿puedo servir la cena? —preguntó con ojos maternales, que se clavaron en el único miembro desconocido.

—Adelante, Kaede.

La mujer y el hombre repartieron diversos platos a los largo de la mesa, al parecer se habían preparado varios platillos para poder escoger entre los que se encontraban el Tonkatsu, Sashimi, Takoyaki, Yakitori y hasta Sushi, eran comidas de restaurant.

—Kagome —llamó Izayoi—, haznos el honor.

Ella asintió algo dudosa pero tomó los palillos que estaban a su lado y cogió un Takoyaki, ya tenía rato que no comía uno, pronunció un _gracias por las comida_ antes de comer, le supo maravilloso.

—¡Es delicioso! —exclamó dirigiéndose a Kaede, quien sonrió satisfecha.

—Es un placer, señorita, coma todo lo que guste.

Con eso todos comenzaron a llenar sus platos, los comentarios iban y venían, Kagome ayudó a Rin a obtener unos Takoyaki, Izayoi hablaba con su esposo algunas veces se dirigía a Kagome, InuYasha le dedicaba unas sonrisas burlonas y uno que otro comentario, Sesshōmaru le pasaba todo lo que Kagome pedía.

Era una cena agradable, las preguntas ya no eran tan difíciles de contestar, les habló sobre su familia, el trabajo que hacía en el templo y sus prácticas de jūdō, eso último encantó a Inu no Taishō, que les preguntó varias cosas más; los nervios se esfumaron.

Al acabar la cena el reloj ya marcaba las nueve y cuarto, Kagome no lo notó estando conversando con Rin sobre si venía mañana a nadar con ella, el problema era que tenía trabajo en la mañana así que sería hasta en la tarde, cosa que aceptó la niña sin chistar, feliz de que volvería pronto.

—Izayoi —Sesshōmaru se acercó a la mujer que estaba siguiendo la plática—, debo llevar a Kagome a su casa, saldremos por el jardín.

La mujer no era tonta, bien podrían salir por la puerta principal pero si Sesshōmaru la quería llevar por el jardín algo quería decirle o mostrarle, sonrió antes de palmear su antebrazo con amor.

—Yo veré que nadie salga a molestarlos —susurró guiñándole el ojo.

Si fuera fácil perturbar a Sesshōmaru esas palabras le hubieran sacando un sonrojo. Se alejó de su madrastra, puso una mano en el hombro de Kagome para llamar su atención, lo consiguió, sus ojos encontraron los contrarios celestes que le miraban como siempre, suavemente.

—Es hora de irnos.

—Bien —miró a Rin, la cual se veía triste—. Tengo que irme, pero volveré mañana, ¿no quedamos en eso?

La menor de los Taishō se abrazó a su cintura mientras le decía que no olvidara su promesa, InuYasha le dio un beso en la mejilla sólo para molestar a Sesshōmaru, ganándose una mirada molesta de él, Izayoi le abrazó con cariño y por último Inu no Taishō le dijo que era bienvenida cuando quisiera.

Cuando dejaron atrás a la familia Taishō saliendo por una puerta corrediza de cristal para llegar a un jardín hermoso y cuidado que Kagome sintió la presión irse, había adorado a los Taishō, quitando a InuYasha que le encantaba fastidiarla, pero eso no quería decir que al principio no sintiera los nervios de no ser aceptada.

—Es un hermoso jardín, ¿quién lo cuida? —preguntó al ver unas rosas especialmente bellas y coloridas.

—Izayoi ama las flores y todo lo que tenga que ver con jardinería —contestó —; Rin siempre termina ayudándola.

—¡Oh! Tal vez venga un día a ayudarlas. —Acarició los pétalos suaves con delicadeza.

—¿Igual eres buena con las flores?

Kagome rió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—No, me gusta verlas y olerlas, pero nunca las he cultivado, ¿sabes? Mi mamá no es muy buena con la jardinería, aunque cocina deliciosamente, a ella-

Se interrumpió bruscamente al ser consciente de algo, su madre la iba a matar, no le avisó sobre que llegaría tarde, aunque técnicamente no fue su culpa, ella se vio arrastrada sin voz ni voto hasta la casa de Sesshōmaru.

—¿Kagome?

—Sesshōmaru… mi madre me va a matar, no le avisé que no llegaría a la hora de siempre. Seguro me ha de haber llamado un montón de veces —intentó alcanzar su bolsa que volvía a estar en manos de Sesshōmaru, tenía terror de ver el número de llamadas perdidas, si tan sólo hubiera recordado ponerlo en modo normal cuando salió de jūdō porque su sensei era estricto con los celulares.

Pero su mano nunca llegó a su destino pues otra se interpuso para sostenerla firmemente.

—Sesshōmaru —comenzó a replicar.

—Ella lo sabe, Kagome.

—¿Eh?, ¿de qué hablas?, ¿cómo podría…?

El ambarino le miró por unos segundos antes de desviar su vista hacia otro lado.

—Fui a tu casa a pedir permiso para traerte hoy con mi familia.

Bueno, eso sí que la morena no lo esperaba, sus ojos pedían más explicación pero al ver como él tan obstinadamente rehuí de su mirada como si nada, eso es todo lo que obtendría pero estaba feliz, muy feliz.

—Oye, Sesshōmaru…

Él le miró por fin, realmente no se sentía nada cómodo explicando las cosas que hacía, mucho menos le diría que a penas Kagome huyó de él en la tarde llamó a Izayoi para anunciarle que llevaría a alguien para la cena, no necesito explicar más, ella intuyó de inmediato a quien presentaría esa noche, después fue a conseguir el permiso de Naomi, quién se lo concedió de inmediato sólo pidiéndole que le acompañara de regreso, eso realmente no era una condición pues no iba a dejarla irse sola siendo de noche.

—¿Qué? —preguntó al ver que no decía nada.

—Gracias.

Sabiendo que esas palabras le harían bajar la guardia y viendo que sus manos volvían a estar entrelazadas, con toda intención jaló las manos hacia abajo logrando encorvarlo, con su metro sesenta no competía con el metro noventa y siete que ostentaba él, cuando el rostro de Sesshōmaru estaba relativamente a su alcance se levantó en puntas, su objetivo era darle un beso en la mejilla pero se encontró mirando directamente a esos pozos dorados y sin poder evitarlo sus labios se encontraron con los contrarios… o eso pudo haber pasado si no le hubiera golpeado algo en sus rodillas, logrando desestabilizarla y hubiera caído de espaldas de no ser porque Sesshōmaru logró cogerla de la cintura antes de que eso pasara, lo cual agradeció mucho pues otro golpe en su espalda hubiera sido horrible, ya se imagina a su sensei riñéndola por no cuidarse.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, sus manos se habían soltado por lo que prácticamente la tenía abrazada, ella se sonrojó al percatarse.

—S-sí —respondió—, ¿pero qué fue eso?

Sesshōmaru se apartó un poco para que ella pudiera darse vuelta, lo que vio hizo brillar sus ojos, ahí sentado en sus patas traseras y agitando alegremente la cola se hallaba, ahora no tan pequeño, perro que quiso llevarse aquel día de lluvia, lanzó una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa antes de agacharse con cuidado, debía cuidar a toda costa su espalda.

—Hola, amigo —saludó mientras acariciaba esa peluda cabeza blanca, él respondió restregándose contra esa palma tan cálida antes de levantarse y acercarse más a la mujer, quedando entre sus brazos—. ¡Oh! Pero que cariñoso eres… er, Sesshōmaru, ¿cuál es su nombre?

Él no contestó enseguida, observaba la escena con serenidad el animal nunca había sido cariñoso con desconocidos siempre gruñendo y atento pero, sabía por qué era tan mimoso con la morena y una vez que le dijera su nombre iba a quedar expuesto.

—Colmillo.

—… ¿eh?, ¿Colmillo? Pero si ese nombre es… el que… yo le di… —Entonces cayó en cuenta sobre el significado del nombre, un sonrojo acudió a su rostro—. ¡¿Me estabas viendo ese día?!

Sesshōmaru no mostró alteración alguna pero muy dentro de sí podría estar avergonzado, no es que estuviera espiándola, caminaba hacia la nueva librería que abrieron por ese lugar cuando ella se atravesó en su camino corriendo hacia algún lado, él sabía quién era ella en ese momento y sentía gran curiosidad sobre su manera de ser. Esa curiosidad surgió por casualidad, tal vez, las clases ya habían concluido pero ese día se cancelo la práctica de kendō, así que decidió ir a la biblioteca de la universidad, sin embargo cuando iba doblando la esquina se encontró con la extrajera de nuevo ingreso siendo acosada por unas mujeres que siempre incordiaban las prácticas, a él no le interesaba la extranjera era demasiado llamativa así que cuando iba a dar la vuelta una voz se expandió por el pasillo, atrayéndolo, lo que presenció a continuación no fue un gran rescate ni nada por el estilo pero hizo mella en él. Kagome Higurashi se implantó sin esfuerzo y sin querer en su mente.

No hubo ningún sentimiento romántico, no se enamoró a primera vista ni nada por el estilo, sólo fue curiosidad, ¿cómo alguien podría intervenir en una pelea sin estar ligado con el agredido? Aunque fuera para conocerla no tenía sentido, sólo quedó igual que la extranjera y ni siquiera le importó. ¿Por qué?, ¿cómo alguien puede ser tan desinteresada? Fue a partir de ahí que comenzó a seguirla con sus ojos, atentos, igual a lo que decían las personas, así se enteró de muchas cosas como que le gustaba las fresas, amaba leer mangas shōjo y literatura romántica, nunca dejaba que alguien intentara meterse con ella o sus amigas, ayudaba a quienes le pedían ayudan sin chistar ni esperar nada a cambio, era buena en deportes, odiaba las matemáticas y, por supuesto, que estaba enamorada de su hermanastro. Eso al principio no causo nada pero conformé fue observándola, se encontró queriendo quitar a InuYasha del camino, fue un sentimiento completamente nuevo para él.

Suponía que para ese entonces ya no era curiosidad lo que le guiaba a buscarla todos los días desde lejos pero no había querido ponerle un nombre, no hasta ese día de lluvia, cuando la vio mojándose para rescatar a un cachorro que lloraba, ahí supo darle uno al sentimiento que le llenaba pero igual sabía que ella no iba a voltear a mirarlo, así que cuando Kagome siguió su camino prometiéndole al cachorro volver no pudo sino coger al canino, esa iba ser la única vez que pudiera estar cerca de algo que la morena quiso, ¿y por qué no? Tener algo de ella, ese pañuelo lo guardaría.

—Sí —respondió a la pregunta hecha por ella.

—¡¿Por qué no dijiste nada?! ¡Oh, Dios, qué vergüenza! —exclamó mientras escondía su rostro en el cuello peludo de Colmillo que estaba más que contento recibiendo tanto cariño de la persona que le salvó de la lluvia un día, aún recordaba perfectamente su aroma.

—Yo había estado todo ese tiempo en la calle tú no te diste cuenta de mi —replicó, pero así era ella no veía nada más que lo que le interesaba en ese momento, por eso le gustaba, para ella no existía nadie más que él, ningún hombre cabía en ella como algo más que un amigo.

—Bien pudiste decirme algo —murmuró bastante audible—, aunque nunca pensé que te llevarías a Colmillo y le pondrías el nombre que le di. Pero creo que fue en ese punto que comencé a sentirme atraída a ti, eras tan estoico y frío, ese día cuando te vi llevándote a Colmillo fue impactante, ¿sabes?

Ahora fue el turno de Sesshōmaru de congelarse.

—… ¿tú me viste llevándome a Colmillo?

—¿Eh? Pues sí, cuando iba al dōjō recordé que tenía comida así que regresaba a dársela y te vi cogiéndolo… Bueno, no es como si te estuviera espiando fue casualidad —se excusó roja.

—¿Así que por eso empezaste a mirarme, no?

Kagome no pudo rebatir eso, así que comenzó a acariciar más al canino para que él no pudiera ver su rostro encendido. Sesshōmaru ahora conocía la razón por la que de pronto los ojos que antes seguían a InuYasha se fueron desviando poco a poco hacia su persona, lo encontró extraño pero grato pero nunca esperó que ella confesara sus sentimientos… bueno, fue una confesión indirecta pero una confesión al fin y al cabo, agradecía el haberse quedado tarde aquel día para hacer tiempo antes de llegar a su casa porque mientras practicaba se le fue un poco la mano con su hermanastro. Ahora que lo pensaba Kagome tenía razón, nunca respondió a su declaración.

—Kagome.

—¿Qué quieres? —Aún no quería ver la mirada de satisfacción de Sesshōmaru.

—Kagome —volvió a llamarla.

—¡¿Qué-?!

Su réplica fue interrumpida cuando sus labios fueron abruptamente capturados por los de Sesshōmaru, intentó decir algo pero eso le dio chance a él de hacer ese toque superficial más profundo e intenso, se sintió perdida pero antes de darse cuenta sus manos ya se encontraban entrelazadas en el cuello.

Se separaron cuando el aire fue necesario pero la morena inundada de vergüenza escondió su rostro en el pecho de Sesshōmaru, intentando calmar su respiración y corazón.

—¿De verdad piensas que si no sintiera algo por ti haría estás cosas? —preguntó mientras se levantaba, llevándose a Kagome consigo, ella aún no salía de su escondite—. Hoy me enojé cuando escupiste todas esas cosas.

Ella se encogió un poco, ahora lo sabía es que sólo se dejó llevar por las palabras de sus amigas, no es que ellas tuvieran malas intenciones, se preocupaban por ella pero por esa inseguridad lastimó sin querer a Sesshōmaru.

—Lo siento, no quería-

—No soy bueno con las palabras, nunca me ha gustado hablar de más.

Kagome sonrió, ahora entendía porque Izayoi había intentado decirle sobre el carácter tan poco expresivo que él tiene, quería evitar algún mal entendido o alguna pelea por eso… aunque puede que haya llegado un poco tarde pero la culpa era suya, sabía sobre como actuaba Sesshōmaru y aún así le reclamó.

—Lo sé —susurró, sus manos que ya no estaban en su cuello sino en el pecho fornido, se deslizaron suavemente hasta pasarlas por su cintura y abrazarlo—, sé cómo eres, Sesshōmaru, siento haberte dicho todas esas cosas pero igual entiéndeme —se separó para verlo a los ojos—, soy una chica que lee manga shōjo y todas esas cosas que dices son cursilerías, así que a veces necesito que digas las cosas como son.

Sesshōmaru agarró la barbilla de Kagome con firmeza, la observó unos segundos antes de obligarle a ladear el rostro para que pudiera inclinarse y susurrarle algo al oído.

Un escalofrío bajó por su columna cuando su voz se abrió paso como un sopló a través de su oreja, cuando comprendió las dos palabras que le susurró un gran sonrojo se apodero de toda su cara, sus orejas no pudieron escapar tampoco pero si pensaba decir algo no pudo, pues su boca se vio arrasada y cautivada por Sesshōmaru.

—Es hora de volver —murmuró él una vez separados, ella algo aturdida por el beso sólo cabeceó en respuesta.

Sintió una última caricia de parte de Colmillo antes de que sus pasos los llevaran fuera de los terrenos Taishō, sus manos volvían a estar entrelazadas. Sus ojos celestes se posaron en el perfil de él antes de que una sonrisa irrumpiera en sus labios para decir:

—Te amo, Sesshōmaru.

Él sonrió de lado pero no respondió, ya había dicho mucho por esa noche, sólo apretó más fuerte la pequeña mano que tenía entre la suya.

Sí. Tal vez no era lo que esperaba oír pero el mensaje se entendía perfectamente.

_Eres mía_.

**Detrás de cámaras**

—Y así llegamos al final del otro SessKag —Fira se encontraba recostada en el sillón que decoraba su oficina—, ¿qué opinas, Lili?

Su productora le lanzó una mirada antes de centrarse en los documentos que leí con avidez.

—Opino que sería mejor que fueras a escribir las historias que aún no tienen un final, sí, eso sería algo que me alegraría.

La escritora bufó y formó un puchero ante la contestación de la otra, ¿era tan difícil decirle que hizo un buen trabajo? No era su culpa… bueno no del todo, sólo que a veces no podía escribir las ideas se le iban y la inspiración no llegaba; se dio la vuelta en el sillón quedando boca abajo.

—Cruel —espetó, aun que tenía su cara aplastada contra el mullido mueble le llegó perfectamente a Lili, quien sonrió.

Se levantó de la silla en la que leía documentos, sacó un chocolate que siempre cargaba consigo.

—Buen trabajo, Fira —palmeó su cabeza con dulzura.

Ésta alzó su cabeza para ver la sonrisa sincera de Lili y una barra de chocolate, con un grito de felicidad cogió lo que se le regalaba, amaba el chocolate con todo su ser.

—Te adoro —alcanzó a decir antes de comenzar a comer.

—Bien, te dejo iré a preparar todo para la próxima grabación —anunció mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

—¿Eh?, ¿de qué hablas?

Lili sonrió de lado, una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Quiero para mañana el capítulo de "Viaje al pasado", buena suerte.

—¡¿QUÉ?! Espera… ¡LILI ESO NO ES JUSTO!

**Así concluye otro SessKag, espero les haya gustado a mí… me gusto como quedo, adoro a ésta pareja con todo mi ser, así que me retiro por hoy, y me iré a escribir. Lili ya puso fecha límite.**

**Gracias a las que comentaron y pusieron "Cuestiones" en favoritos y alertas. Muchas gracias, un beso para todas.**

**Con amor,**

**Fira.**


End file.
